Warlords: Rise of Legends
by WarlordLegends
Summary: A grand adventure awaits these three, as they go from questionable roots, an unlikely meeting, and an unfortunate circumstance, this story will keep you guessing as you explore all three of the protagonists' points of view!


Warlords

Rise of Legends

Two warriors stand opposite of each other in a grand arena, there is quite a large crowd gathered to watch the battle, and cheers fill the air. One of the warriors, who wielded a bow, held up a hand, silencing the crowd.

He then looked towards his opponent, and spoke, "You know, it's been quite a while since our last fight, I hope you aren't too rusty!" The other warrior, who wielded an axe, chuckled before answering, "I wouldn't worry about me, but I certainly hope you've been training, I want this to be a fight to remember!"

The cheering picked back up, but when the fight started, the sound of cheering was matched with the sound of clashing metal, as these titans did battle. However, this is not where this story begins.

It all began in a land in turmoil, in a temple, no less. This land was called Skyrim, of the planet Nirn. The dragons currently ruled over the other races, as they had for many years, but several groups from varying raced had banded together to rebel against the dragons. The outcome of the war would be decided in the coming month, and the Dragon Priests - the servants of the dragons – had gathered to discuss the war.

In the temple, Labyrinthian, the eight Grand Dragon Priests had currently assembled to go over tactics, advantages, and, most importantly, a new arrival. The names of the eight are as follows: Hevnoraak, Krosis, Nahkriin, Otar, Rahgot, Vokun, Volsung, and the leader of the Priests, Konahrik.

All the Priests were sitting around a large table, which had a large map of Skyrim atop it, with Konahrik at its was much chatter, and Konahrik had no luck speaking over the rabble. He banged his staff on the floor, silencing the others and bringing their attention to him.

Satisfied, Konahrik spoke, "Now, first order of business, I hear we have information on the rebels' hiding place?" Vokun stood, and with permission from Konahrik, stated his findings. "Yes, reports have shown rebel movement in and around this area." He pointed to an area on the map near Whiterun.

Konahrik, who had assigned Vokun with this task only a week before, was impressed. "Good work, Vokun." He then turned his attention to Otar. "How long until we can mount an assault?" Otar flinched a bit, before speaking, "Well, it'll be at least a week or two until I can raise enough undead to do the job."

Konahrik showed annoyance at this news, but thanked Otar, who seated himself. "Next order of business, it had come to my attention we have a new member?" This time, it was Krosis who stood and spoke, "Yes, we found him yesterday. He seems a fine candidate." Krosis received permission to retrieve this recruit, and returned with him within minutes.

Konahrik gestured for Krosis to be seated, and asked the newcomer his name. "My name is Morokei, I come from the SouthEast." Konahrik groaned internally, painfully aware that this was only a half-baked attempt at spying. Still, he played along for now.

"So you want to join us? I hope you realize that means forgetting your old life in favor for this one, and abandoning any and all ill beliefs you have about our overlords." Morokei visibly winced, however, only Konahrik seemed to notice. "Of course." Konahrik simply nodded.

"Very well, you may join. Speak with me after this meeting to receive your mask, armor, and staff. You may be seated." The rest of the meeting was fairly uneventful, with only the occasional sideways glance from Morokei to the other Priests.

As the meeting ended, and the other Priests attended to their duties, Konahrik called Morokei to his chambers. Morokei hesitated at the doors, but entered. The instant the doors closed, Konahrik whirled around faster than Morokei could process, and pinned him against the wall.

"Do you think I'm stupid, "Morokei"? Did you honestly think I don't recognize a rebel when I see one? Now, I want you to give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now." Morokei was surprised he had been found out so quickly, but one thing stuck in his mind: If Konahrik had known he was a rebel from the beginning, then why hadn't he alerted the other Priests? There was no reason to have waited as long as he did.

"I-I, w-well, I just-" He was cut off by Konahrik, "No? Huh, I thought you'd have SOME reason, but since you don't..." He drew the small dagger strapped to his waist, and dug the point into the back of Morokei's neck. "W-WAIT" Konahrik was surprised, the boy actually had something to say. That had never happened before. "Speak, dead man." Morokei paled at this, but spoke nonetheless.

"Please, you have to stop this! The dragons are evil, can't you see that?" As much as Konahrik was obligated to execute Morokei for speaking ill of his overlords, he let the boy continue. "I know you've had second thought about them, even if it was only for a second. They've killed thousands, for nothing!"

Konahrik thought for a moment, back to a few months ago. He had been ordered to wipe out a small village, and to leave no survivors. What he wasn't told was that there were many children in that village. Nevertheless, Konahrik had to oblige.

He remembered asking himself if he was really fighting for the right side. He remembered thinking, "What will become of us if the dragons grow bored?"

He brought his attention back to Morokei, and let him go. "So maybe the dragons aren't exactly saints, but they DO rule us. Opposing them is suicide." Morokei grinned, before replying, "Oh, but the rebels are holding strong, aren't they? We have a chance, Konahrik. Join us."

Konahrik had been persuaded and Morokei knew it, standing there with a smug look on his face. Konahrik and Morokei continued their conversation, planning to escape to the rebel base soon. However, Nahkriin, who had approached Konahrik's chambers to inform him about a suspected traitor among them, overheard a very private, very treasonous conversation.

Konahrik was going over the plan with Morokei when he heard whispers on the other side of his door. He pressed his ear to the door the hear better. "The instant they come out of there, we need to blast them with out staves at full power." Konahrik backed away from the door, and informed Morokei about their situation.

"Oh, that's just great! Now what are we going to do?" Konahrik scoffed. "I'm the leader of these whelps for a reason, just follow closely." Konahrik aimed his staff at the door, and began focusing its magic. After a few minutes, the room had gotten noticably colder, and the end of the staff was letting off chunks of ice.

It would have worked perfectly, if Konahrik hadn't shouted "Ice Blast" as loud as he could seconds before firing. Upon hearing this, the other Priests scattered just in time to avoid becoming Priest-cicles. Konahrik and Morokei sprinted out the door, leaving the Priests on the dust.

Upon exiting Labyrinthian, Konahrik insisted they stop at a small building out in the open. "I just need to get one thing before we go." They entered the room and were met with a stone monument featuring the busts of nine Priests, much to the surprise of Morokei. "I thought there were only eight Priests?" Konahrik chuckled a bit. "How do you think I knew you were a fraud? We lost a Priest named Morokei a year ago."

Morokei seemed confused, "But...my name is actually Morokei." "That's not the point. Anyways, I just need to.." Konahrik took off his mask and placed it on the centermost bust. A small trapdoor appeared in the floor. He climbed down, and motioned for Morokei to follow.

Underneath the trapdoor, there was a small room. The odd thing was, it was inhabited. Morokei looked on as Konahrik approached a small girl, and hoisted her on his shoulders. "It's time to go sweetie, it's not safe for you to stay here." Morokei never expected to hear Konahrik's voice so...caring. He was going to ask who she was but Konahrik gave him a look that meant: I'll tell you later.

They climbed up the trapdoor, and exited the room, Konahrik forgetting his mask in the process. Morokei offered to go back and retrieve it, but when he entered the room, the mask was gone. After reporting this to Konahrik, he replied, "Oh, that's a shame. However, I get the feeling I'll see it again...someday."

Konahrik and Morokei's trek the the rebel base was uneventful, though they did run into the occasional spider or wolf. The rebels were sceptical of Konahrik at first glance, what with his armor and such, but Morokei vouched for him, and they allowed him to enter.

It was late, Konahrik and Morokei had retired to their room, which they shared. Konahrik set the girl down on his bed, and spoke to her. "Okay, you're going to be staying here for a while, so be good for the nice men and women, alright?" She nodded, and Konahrik tucked her into bed. Morokei look at Konahrik with a look of bewilderment. "Konahrik, what is going on? Who is she?"

Konahrik frowned and spoke. "She was an orphan. That's...actually my fault." Morokei's eyes widened. "What?!" Konahrik sighed,"It was a few years ago, near the beginning of the war, I was supposed to take out a couple of rebel leaders who lived near Labyrinthian. They were no problem for me, but when I turned to go report my victory, I heard shuffling behind me. I turned, expecting one of the warriors to be trying to escape, but I was surprised to find a small child." "And that was her?" Morokei said, gesturing to the sleeping form.

"Yes, Morokei, and you would have known that in a few seconds if you had let me finish." "Anyways, as it turned out, the two leaders were her parents. They weren't exactly...caring. When I found her she was half dead from starvation, despite the house being well-stocked with food. So, I decided to take her in. I kept her well fed and hydrated, and even taught her to use magic."

Morokei was astonished. "So you just..adopted her?" Konahrik thought for a moment. "I guess, though she just calls me Konahrik." Morokei nodded, and then yawned. "Well, we'd better get some sleep, huh?" "Yeah, it's been a long day." Konahrik was asleep within minutes, and was oblivious to what the coming month would bring.

 **Well, here we go, new story, because I'm not going to finish Chronicles (Don't worry, I'll bring it back in the future.) If you like it, leave a review! Warlord out.**


End file.
